Sen o Legendzie cz. 7
Corazon i Roju siedzieli przy dużych maszynach namierzających. - Kurde, powaliło ją do reszty - odezwał się pierwszy, wpisując kody do maszyny. - Też tak twierdzę - podparł drugi. - Ale oberwać od niej nie chcę, dlatego się nie stawiam. - Jest gorzej podminowana niż podczas miesiączki! Co ona jej zrobiła? - Może nie do końca jest na nią wściekła, ale na tą czarnowłosą lalunię... - Roj w tym czasie ustawiał cel namierzania w maszynie, patrząc na duże ekrany przed sobą. - Ale jej pocisnęła! - No, dziunia miała tupet. - ZNALEŹLIŚCIE JĄ?! - wrzasnęła Strange, wchodząc z impetem do pomieszczenia. - Jeszcze nie...pani. - zawahał się Corazon, widząc wściekłą piratkę tuż przed sobą. - Mamy zakłócenia odbiorników... Pewnie to sprawka jej mentorów - odezwał się Roj, wciąż spoglądając na ekrany. - A mam takie pytanko - powiedział robaczywy żołnierz, a jego kompan spojrzał się na niego z przerażenie i sygnalizował mu tym, by lepiej nie zadawał pytań. - Jakie? - spytała się Strange, spoglądając krzywo na Corazona. - Otóż...czemu ją ścigasz? Ona jedyna nie wpiernicza nosa do twoich spraw...wręcz ich unika. - Huh? - spojrzała się pretensjonalnie na pytającego. - Czy ty teraz, w tej chwili, nie przypadkiem, jej NIE BRONISZ?! A z resztą, co to ma do rzeczy?! Ta p*nda jest związana z tamtym Shinigami, a ten Shinigami z Lobo! Logiczne, czyż nie? - Sądzę, że ona nawet o tym nie wie, że wysłał ją przeciw nam - odezwał się Roj, próbując chronić siedzenie kompana. - Sądzę nawet, że Lobo nie zna tej...tej... - w próbie przypomnienia sobie jej imienia zaczął robić ruch, jakby uderzał batem. - Paige - podpowiedział Corazon. - Dzięki. - Ale ja mam to w szanowanej d*pie! Nasłała swoich mentorów, to wystarczy! Niech się kurde tłumaczy, bo prócz tego zwiała z MOJEJ IMPREZY!! Pisk ostatnich słów spowodował, że aż robaczywiec musiał zatkać uszy. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Przemek? - spytał się Roju. - Tak się składa, że on NAJBARDZIEJ myśli z nas wszystkich i postanowił pojechać do HallenWest po informacje. - Do HallenWest? HA! Przecież oni wywalą go na zbity pysk, jak się dowiedzą, że jest stąd! - zaśmiał się Corazon, przez co dostał strzał w tył głowy od Strange. - Jest sprytny. Na pewno ich wykiwa. Ja to wiem. W końcu to mój chłopak - ostatnie zdanie piratka powiedziała z dumą. *** Przemek wraz ze Smąriuszem dojeżdżali do mgielnej bramy HallenWest. Stanął tuż przed ogromnym murem ogradzającym miasto. - To tu...brama zachodnia. Od niej jest najbliżej do Burns Corporation - zaczął sobie tłumaczyć chłopak. - Niech zgadnę... Robisz to, by nie oberwać od Strange, czyż nie? - wyłonił się z kieszeni kurtki mały kłobuk. - Czego się nie robi dla miłości... - odpowiedział, spoglądając na mur. - Chyba ŚLEPEJ miłości...ale co ja tam wiem... - Ślepa to ona nie jest, tylko jej zemsta. Wolę jednak zaspokajać jej potrzeby niż się jej stawiać. - Meh...jak tam uważasz. Chłopak ponownie uruchomił swój pojazd i powoli wkroczył w teren muru. Przejeżdżał spokojnie w głąb muru, gdy po około 50 metrach usłyszał on głos: - Stać! Wylegitymować się! - Jestem przyjezdnym i przyszedłem odwiedzić przyjaciela! - krzyknął Przemek do, jak myślał, pustej przestrzeni przed sobą. W oddali jednak dostrzegł światła. Do niego samego zbliżali się strażnicy murów. Jak się okazało, było ich dwóch. Spojrzeli się przez swoje noktowizory na Przemka. Jeden z nich się odezwał: - Skąd pochodzisz? Tego pytania się obawiał. Musiał szybko poprzypominać sobie jakiekolwiek miasta będące w Kraju, które także pasowałyby do jego wizerunku (żaden zwykły człowiek nie ma naturalnych niebieskich włosów ani złotych oczu). - Z Carorell - powiedział chłopak jednym tchem pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. - Dobra, możesz przejść - odpowiedział drugi ze strażników. Przemek odetchnął z ulgą i pojechał dalej w głąb muru. Tuż przed bramą wjazdową ponownie musiał się wylegitymować. Gdy to już zrobił, monumentalne wrota otworzyły się przed nim. Wjechał do środka. Zaparkował swój pojazd nieopodal wejścia. Próbował zaczepić przechodnia, by spytać go o drogę, lecz został szybko spławiony. Mimika zgryzoty trochę zdziwiła chłopaka. Domyślił się jednak, że nie mają tego w zwyczaju, by zaczepiać innych obcych w miejscach publicznych. Podszedł więc do jednego ze strażników. Ten chętnie wskazał mu drogę. Tam też się udał. Po drodze "zwiedzał" samo miasto. Widział bowiem, że ludzie żyją własnym życiem. Każdy jest do siebie miły, życzliwy, lecz nie pytają się oni o sprawy prywatne. HallenWest to kompletna odwrotność CreepyTown. Poza faktem takim, że mieszkają tutaj SAME istoty rasy ludzkiej, to nie są chamscy wobec siebie. Przemek sam sobie stwierdził, że wolą być nietolerancyjni do innych miast, a ze sobą mieć spokój i żyć bez nerwów. To mu trochę nie pasowało, bo jednak w "ludzkim mieście" mieszkała LoboTaker. Czemu ją przyjęli? Tylko dlatego, że nienawidzi CreepyTown? A może mają jakieś wyższe idee? No cóż, w końcu twórcami miasta byli 3 członkowie Rewolucjonistów z Globalu. Przemek nie znał pełnej historii tego ugrupowania; wiedział natomiast, że stworzyli to miasto. Przypomniał sobie również fakt, jak nazywali inni Baldanderów - "rasa nadziei". To dlatego, że Lobo jest baldanderką powoduje, że może spokojnie mieszkać z ludźmi? Te i inne pytania krzątały głowę chłopaka, przez co zaskoczył się tym, że drogę zastawił mu czarny wilk. - No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy - odezwało się zwierzę. - To ty umiesz mówić? - zdziwił się niebieskowłosy. - No ba! Potrafię też się bić, jeśli trzeba! - wilk stanął na dwóch tylnich łapach, tworząc gardę. - Czekaj...ty jesteś Horacy, wilk LoboTaker'a, zgadza się? - spytał się Przemek. - No a jakże! A ty pewnie jesteś tym, co stworzył trójkątnego chłystka, bzyka syrenę i ma za kumpli blaszaki! - Tak, to musisz być ty - powiedział zażenowany chłopak. - Wiesz może, gdzie pojechała Lobo? - Wiem i nie powiem - założył łapy i odwrócił łeb od Przemka, ciągle stojąc na dwóch tylnich łapach. - A jeśli siłą ci to wyciągniemy?! - wrzasnął Smąriusz z kieszeni w stronę wilka. - Phi! Dobre sobie! Jakieś smarki mi grożą, to ci dopiero! - Jak ja ci przysolę w ten twój pusty łeb- - Przestań! - przerwał swemu przyjacielowi Przemek. - Dobra, to chociaż przepuścisz nas do Pete'a? - On nic nie wie - odparł wilk. - Jakoś ci nie wierzę. - Heh, a to se nie wierz, co mi tam! - Horacy padł na cztery łapy, powoli krocząc w stronę chłopaka. - Ale zanim cię przepuszczę, to wpierw powiedz mi, jakim cudem przeszedłeś, co? - No cóż, jestem człowiekiem. - To nie jest argument, tym bardziej z takimi włosami i oczami jak twoimi. - Powiedziałem, że jestem z Carorell. - Ha! Czyli skłamałeś! Wiedziałem, że inaczej by cię nie wpuścili, CreepyTownowcu jeden! - Phi, wielka mi rzecz... - odparł Przemek, łapiąc się za włosy. - To przepuścisz mnie? - A nie zrobisz mi tutaj najazdu? - A po kiego czorta! - To idź - wilk odstąpił miejsce. - Ale wiedz, że i tak niczego się nie dowierz. - Zobaczymy - odrzekł Przemek, idą dalej na przód. Próbował jeszcze sięgnąć jego ogona, by choć trochę go odczytać, lecz ten od niego odskoczył i zawarczał na niego. Zrezygnowany, poszedł dalej. ... Stanął przed główną siedzibą zakładu pogrzebowego Pete'a Burns'a. Nad drzwiami widniał ogrmony szyld z napisem "Burns Corporation". Przemek bez wahania wszedł do środka. Spytał się sekretarki o szefa i jego biuro, po czym tam się skierował. Spokojnie zapukał do drzwi. - Proszę - odezwał się głos zza drzwi. Przemek otworzył drzwi i niemalże od razu oczy mu zbielały. Przed biurkiem stał mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, niewiele wyższego od Przemka. Miał na sobie Elegancki strój - Granatowe spodnie kantowe oraz zapięty garnitur tego samego koloru. Pod spodem miał niebieską koszulę, a na szyi żółty krawat. Na rękach miał niebieskie rękawiczki. To, co było niecodziennym widokiem, była jego twarz ozdobiona krótkimi, ciemnofioletowymi włosami. Usta były nadęte jak u ryby, pomalowane bezbarwnym błyszczykiem. Mocno podkreślone miał kości policzkowe, małe oczy umalowane ciemnym cieniem do powiek, z podkreślonymi rzęsami mascarą. Przemek czuł, jak mu wraca śniadanie do gardła. Jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, gdy ten zaczął mówić: - Witam szanownego klienta, proszę usiąść - lekko się uśmiechnął, wskazując na siedzenie naprzeciwko biurka. - Tak wygląda sztandarowa ofiara chirurga plastycznego - powiedział cicho i z niesmakiem Smąriusz, a Przemek lekko przytaknął. Podszedł do krzesła i usiadł. - W czym mogę służyć? - ponownie uśmiechnął się w stronę Przemka, samemu siadając na swoim fotelu. Czuję się, jakby mnie gwałcił tym wzrokiem, powiedział sobie w myślach chłopak, patrząc się z obrzydzeniem to na oczy, to na usta szefa korporacji. - Jest pan szefem LoboTaker'a, zgadza się? - spytał się w końcu chłopak. - Tak, a pan to jakiś jej przyjaciel? - odrzekł Pete. - No...powiedzmy - uśmiechnął się w zgryzocie chłopak. - Wzięła teraz urlop, prawda? - Tak, to prawda - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Ale nie pytałem się, czemu go bierze. To moja zaufana, najlepsza pracownica. Nie mam powodu pytać się o szczegóły jej spraw, skoro sama odparła, że są one "prywatne". - rękoma pokazał symbol cudzysłowiu. Przy kolejnym uśmiechu skierowanym do Przemka, to chłopak aż zadygotał. Wydawał się on zalotny i flirtujący. Co on, k**wa, gej?!, pomyślał machinalnie chłopak. - Aha...heheh... - coraz bardziej niebieskowłosy wpadał w zakłopotanie. - Czyli...nie wie pan, gdzie mogła się udać? - Niestety, przykro mi słonko, ale nie. - Radzę ci stąd zwiewać, póki nie zaprowadził cię do magazynu z "zabawkami"! - szepnął do chłopaka Smąriusz. Chłopak tylko wepchnął głębiej do kieszeni, co ten lekko jęknął. Już Przemek szykował się do wstania i wyjścia z biura, gdy ten zaskoczył go wypowiedzią: - Zastanawia mnie twoje pochodzenie, przybyszu - chłopak spojrzał z przerażeniem na mężczyznę. - Raczej nie za często można spotkać osobnika z naturalnymi, niebieskimi włosami i jakże pociągającymi, złotymi oczami... Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i dotknął jego włosów. Chłopak ponownie wzdrygnął. - Mogę poznać twe imię, przybyszu? - spytał się Pete. - Przemek...i muszę, naprawdę, lecieć. Obowiązki mnie wzywają - szybko ewakuował się w stronę drzwi. - Tak więc, do zobaczenia Przemku! Może kiedyś znów nas odwiedzisz! - pomachał mu na pożegnanie, gdy ten otwierał drzwi i szybko je za sobą zamknął. Z pokoju obok weszła blondwłosa kobieta. - I jak? - spojrzał się kątem oka Pete na kobietę, poprawiając przy tym rękawiczki. - Zbyt ostro do niego podszedłeś - odrzekła kobieta. - Czasem trzeba. On sam też miły nie był. Wszedł nie na swój teren i zaczął się dopytywać o naszą Lobolinkę. - To przed nim ostrzegała Lobo? - Dokładnie. Przynajmniej teraz będzie mnie omijać szerokim łukiem, hihi. - Podłe, acz skuteczne - skwitowała na koniec blondynka. *** - Nie wytrzymam dłużej w tym mieście - powiedział do siebie Przemek. - Miałeś fuksa, że mu zwiałeś - wtrącił się Smąriusz. - Co ona sobie wyobrażała?! Gdy mnie dotknął, wyczytałem, że te jego zachowanie było w planach, ale... - tu zwolnił tempo swego chodu. - On naprawdę miał na mnie chrapkę. - Kusisz nawet gejów, to już pora, by zmienić styl - skwitował kłobuk. - Och, zamknij się. Po drodze nie spotkali ponownie wilka. Od razu ruszył w stronę bramy, gdzie zostawił swój pojazd. Miał jeszcze w planach przeszukać dom Lobo, lecz po spotkaniu z Horacym i Pete'em, zdrowo mu się odechciało. Wsiadł na swój pojazd i wyjechał z miasta w głąb mglistego muru. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures